Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and a display device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the information technology has advanced, the market of display devices as mediums connecting users and information has grown. In line with this, the use of display device such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs) has increased.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, an LCD device or an organic light emitting display device, includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form and a driver driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel.
In the display device, when the display panel emits light or allows light to be transmitted therethrough on the basis of power output from a power supply unit and a scan signal and a data signal respectively output from the scan driver and the data driver, a specific image is displayed.
The aforementioned display devices tend to be applied to and used in small display devices or wearable display devices (for example, watches or glasses) aiming at low power consumption.
Since small display devices or wearable display devices use a battery as a main power source, a power saving mode is used to minimize battery consumption. However, the conventionally proposed power saving scheme has difficulty in supplying stable power to a display panel when switching to the power saving mode, which leads to a difference in color sense or appearance of mura on a screen, which is required to be improved.